


If You Seek Asylum

by andrewlincolns



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Underage Sex, Dark Humor, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Minor Character Death, Multi, Pretty much canon - Freeform, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Unresolved Sexual Tension, [all referenced], post season 5 finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewlincolns/pseuds/andrewlincolns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You ran with the wolves, kid. No amount of remorse can clean the blood off your teeth." </p>
<p>In which a young girl arrives in a world she no longer belongs to and meets the few people that can understand why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Seek Asylum

#  Playlist

 

_ Part one: Carry Your Weight/It Feels Right _

01\. Wooden Brother - Wovenhand

02\. Laughing With A Mouth Of Blood - St. Vincent

03\. I'm Not Formed by Things That Are of Myself Alone - Mia Wasikowska

 

_ Part two: Fear _

04\. The Quarantine Zone - Gustavo Santaolalla

05\. Lizard Point - Brian Eno

06\. Embryo - Oscillotron 

 

_ Part three: Warmth _

01\. Elevator Song (feat. Ren Ford) - Keaton Henson

02\. Emissary (feat. Ren Ford) - Keaton Henson

03\. Silence of Siberia - Lowercase Noises

 

_ Part four: Human Comfort _

04\. Bang Bang - 2Cellos, Sky Ferreira 

05\. Taste Of Blood - Archive

06\. Last First - Wovenhand

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was .2 seconds away from giving up on this story and just writing a shit ton of Rickyl smut. 
> 
> God bless Rickyl. 
> 
> In case you haven't figured it out by now (which you probably have), I'm trying to keep spoilers and previews to an absolute minimum. I want readers to know what this is all about without completely spoiling the story line. It's every writer's job to keep readers guessing. Who's the young girl? What's her story? Where is she from and what has she done that's so horrible?
> 
> Most importantly, what the hell does she have to do with Alexandria and Rick's group? 
> 
> The answer is: plenty. 
> 
> I'm looking forward to seeing how this plays out. I've had the idea in my head for a while but I never had enough enthusiasm to actually jot it down. The first few chapters are completely planned out and I already have an idea as to how I want everything to go. The story picks up where season five leaves off. (SPOILER ALERT) Noah and Reg's deaths have yet to settle well in the community's stomachs, and the impending arrival of the "Wolves" in Alexandria has everyone on edge. No one knows who these wolves are or why they are targeting communities and stragglers across the eastern United States. All they know is that they are dangerous—sometimes even deadly. 
> 
> ...And it just so happens that their new arrival, Alexandria's "sweetheart," used to be one of them.


End file.
